Cute little things
by SherbertSheep
Summary: The first time together is always embarrassing.


. . .

The boy in front of him, gripping the sheets, clenching his eyes tightly in the nude his legs covering his genitalia. He seemed nervous due to his slightly trembling body. The similar looking boy in front of him sitting on top his own knees looked nervous as well.

Of course they should be nervous. Any one could be knocking on their door at any time by now if they didn't get a move on but he was hesitant to touch, even look at his very own brother laying naked on the bed underneath both of them.

"Kaoru...are you sure you really want to do this?"

The said boy loosened up his eyelids and slid them open to look up at his brother. "O-of course, don't make me being nervous stop you," His voice wavered. The elder, Hikaru took a deep breath and stole a quick look to the right. Being confident that no one going to walk in he cupped his hands under Kaoru's knees and pulled his knees apart. His eyes darting to anything that seemed interesting, oh! Like that elephant figurine. Such a beautiful figurine.

When Hikaru pulled his attention from the figurine and back on to Kaoru his face flushed when he did get a clear sight of his little brother's body. Kaoru noticed his brother's lingering eyes he quickly grabbed a pillow off to the side for it to rest upon his torso and he wrapped his scrawny arms around the fluffy feather bag tightly. "Hey," Hikaru pulled at the pillow. "C'mon I can't see or get to you properly if you're blocking it with a pillow,"

"No way, It's embarrassing and I have something to do with my arms," Kaoru tightened his hold on to the pillow. "Well this sort of thing is kinda embarrassing so just take that pillow off,"

Hikaru was not going to waste most of their private time together having to wrestle a feather pillow off his brother. Hikaru was going to have to resort to being forceful.

"Kaoru...I'm sorry but I have to do this," he sighed. Hikaru grabbed the end of the pillow and violently ripped it out of Kaoru's clutches.

"H-hey!"

Hikaru dropped his body on to kaoru's, their faces unbelievably close. That shut Kaoru up... Hikaru used his golden eyes trace his brother's face. Whilst Kaoru just looked away and shifted his hips underneath Hikaru.

"Hey...It's okay," Hikaru tried to reassure him.

"I know, but it's just that this is so unbearably...-"

"_Awkward," _they both finished together. "It's only going to be awkward only if we make it so," with that, Hikaru pressed their bodies together tightly, leaving no gaps and gave a nice kiss on the cheek before resting his face on Kaoru's shoulder. He gave him a kiss on the cheek because Hikaru was still a bit too shy about giving his brother a kiss on the lips. He isn't ready for that but he is ready for some love-making? Hikaru's mind is sorta backwards, give him a break.

Kaoru gave out a sigh, wrapped his legs around Hikaru's waist and gave him a pleasant kiss on the forehead. "Oh Hikaru, what am I to do with you?" He snuggled closer to Hikaru. "You're right, you are much better than a pillow,"

Hikaru felt victorious that he won over that feather bag "oh thank you, what is my reward?"

"A reward? Well..." He pushed Hikaru up from his chest and spread his legs for his Hikaru, hoping he would catch the drift.

"Oh..." Hikaru started chuckling and lowered himself back on to his brother and started giving light kisses to his neck. Rather than relaxing and letting Hikaru do this thing Kaoru rather started giggling. "it tickles," he whined with a nice grin on his face.

Hikaru only rolled his eyes and moved on to using his tounge instead of kissing his neck and his right hand started to linger around Kaoru's waist. Tracing his nails lightly then rubbing the area. Kaoru stopped giggling and slowly started to breathe a little heavily with a bit of rasping at the end of it.

"Kaoru,"

That low husky moan made Kaoru wince but not wince as in pain but wince as in pleasure and left his ear tingling. "Hikaru," Kaoru pulled his brother from his now wet neck, red patches scattered and pulled his face to his for a sweet, slow kiss.

Soon enough they got a bit impatient and the sweet kiss turned into a more wet, needy kiss. Hikaru's hands lingered once more, trailing down to meet once again with Kaoru's thighs and spreading them nice and wide. Hikaru pulled away and stood straight to look down at his brother. Looking at the panting boy laying on the bed to see the aftermath.

"You want more?" It was a question but like a question that had something hidden behind it, like a question that begged him to say yes.

Thankfully kaoru nodded vigorously and bit his lip, waiting in anticipation. Hikaru smirked sort of like and he reached over Kaoru to get into the side drawer. Pulling the middle drawer out because everyone looks in the bottom drawer and pulling out lubricant and a condom. "I am absolutely not doing you bareback on the first time,"

Kaoru looked up at him and nodded. He pretty much seemed to be cool with anything his big brother suggests to.

First he saw his brother squirting out lube on to his fingers then placing them at Kaoru's entrance. "Just...calm yourself alright?" Kaoru gulped but nodded anyway.

The feeling was foreign when Hikaru slowly pushed in, this was both of their first time after all the feeling should feel unnatural. But the feeling slowly started to sting a bit and Kaoru made sure to show it on his face, hoping Hikaru would notice. Thankfully Hikaru did and he decided to distract his brother by another pleasurable feeling.

Since he was already down there Hikaru decided that he should flick his tongue out to Kaoru's member. The boy laying on the sheets gasped and covered his eyes, in fear he might die in embarrassment. Hikaru noticed this and laughed simply while moving on to sucking the tip.

He tried to stay quiet except for those little sighs of pleasure but he NEEDS to stay quiet because if a maid or butler comes knocking to check up on them, they are done for. Game over.

So Kaoru had trouble staying quiet when Hikaru started sucking him off fully and biting his lip wasn't going to do a thing, Kaoru decided to hide his face into another pillow that was off to the side. Hikaru didn't really mind this and just kept thrusting his fingers and bobbing his head. It was when Kaoru started lifting his hips and softly thrusting into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru didn't force Kaoru's hips back down on to the mattress like other men do to show dominance. He rather just let Kaoru do this thing, sorta of less work for Hikaru so now he can focus on thrusting his fingers into his brother's hole.

"Alright, I think you're all prepped up and ready now," it was hard for Hikaru to pull his fingers out and unlatch his mouth from Kaoru but there was something better to come so he grabbed the bottle of lubricant that was off to the side and prepped himself up.

Kaoru took a deep breath, he wasn't sure how it was going to feel. He had always heard how it hurts from accidentally overhearing on girl's conversations. So it was natural for him to be nervous.

He pulled Hikaru down by his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist once more. Kaoru wanted to be as close as he could be to his Hikaru while they're going to be doing this sort of thing. "I-I'm ready," Kaoru closed his eyes. Whilst his brother nodded and started to push in.

Oh it hurt of course but the lubricant sorta made it better but it still hurt. Kaoru gripped Hikaru's shoulders tightly when he had finally sheathed himself in fully.

"Hikaru...It hurts,"

"I know, I know," Hikaru gave him kisses all over his face and wrapped his hand around Kaoru's member. It took a while to become adjusted to the full feeling in his backside but when he did become accustomed he pushed his hips back to tell Hikaru to move.

When he did moved Kaoru winced and held Hikaru tighter forcing Hikaru's face to bury into his shoulder. Hikaru did want to roll his eyes but he was too focused on thrusting into Kaoru. The pain started slowly fading away and started to blossom into pleasure. Quick puffs of breath were heard from the younger while his older brother started to thrust into him much harder.

It was strangely quiet not like a pornography where the people are moaning loudly and going at it like animals but it was more like trying to be quiet because it's just so embarrassing. Which was maybe Kaoru pushed Hikaru's face into his shoulder so avoid looking at him, Hikaru didn't really complain anyway.

It felt like forever before they were both panting side by side with the covers over them both. They were cuddling underneath the sheets. "Hikaru, thank you,"

"no need to thank me little brother," he smiled into Kaoru's hair while said boy nuzzled into his chest.

Even though they got through the awkward barrier it's still going to be a bit embarrassing the next times they insinuate love. They both secretly hoped that their relationship was going to evolve into something more. So they both swore that they were not going to let anyone get between them, even little Haurhi.

. . .


End file.
